Kiri the nine tailed fox
by Clyoe
Summary: This is the story of Kiri, the 9 tailed fox. She once lived with humans but an incident occurred and had to leave. she now comes back trying to gain the humans trust again. along the way you met the other tailed beasts and find out why Kiri is the only one that can have a human beast form. this story has nothing to with the original Naruto and is solely based on the tailed beasts.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in a daze wondering where I am. It looks like I'm in a forest somewhere in my country but I can't exactly tell. As I stand up I look and see that I'm in my human beast mode. Huh I thought I went to sleep with just being a human. I transform to a human completely and look around. Well I'm naked for one thing. Hmm how can I get some clothes? I just guess I'll go to my home village. It's been roughly 15 years since I've been in civilization so I hope no one will be angry still. But of course since long ago people have always stayed away from the tailed beasts. Even if I am the nine tailed fox and was created a different way the other eight, when that event happened so many years ago people think that even I am a monster, and it hurts me a whole lot more than the other tailed beasts. To begin with I am the only one that has a human- beast form, and second in the beginning I was with humans, living with them, playing with them, interacting with them. The other tailed beasts lived in nature, and although they did get a human form, they can't be a beast and human at the same time as I can, although one thing they can do and I can't is change fully into whatever animal they are. It been far too long since I've seen them, but I have no inclination of seeing them again so I'll just go back to my home town and try to see if I can live with humans again. I start walking toward my town, still not knowing where I am, but just like every tailed beast was born somewhere, and where ever that place is they have an impulse, per se, and it leads to where they were born. So I let the impulse guide me, until I see the trees thinning and see the first house in sight. I'm praying and hoping that nothing will go wrong, but knowing what and who I am that is probably impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walk into the village that was my home town I notice this little family. It seems that there is an older brother a sister and a little brother with a little baby in the sister's hand. With their mom the start walking into their home. I walk up try to cover myself with me arms. But it doesn't really work since I have too much of a sexy body. Seriously I wish I could just have had been made with a less of a disorientated body. I have somewhat of an auburn hair, but it's more on the red side than the brown. I'm about 5 foot 9ish. It's not precise but that's what I was the last time I was human. When I do wear clothes, which I haven't since I've been in a forest no one enters, and besides which clothes just tend to make my boobs hurt, I wear like to wear like kimonos but the ones that tend to show a little more, and arm about the length of my knees. As for a bra, the last I remember I was wearing an N cup, but since my boobs are practically the only thing that grows now a days, and the fact that they are constantly growing even now, and the fact that the last time I checked was 15 years ago, I'm sure they have grown. Then the last thing is that I have white skin, to the point that it almost looks red, crystal blue eyes, which by the way I have no idea why I do since I'm a fox, and then my butt is about assize 6 I think. Not totally sure. There are really no ways to tell, since my country in which I was born is very superstitious and is practically the same since ancient times, which means that these are only according to when I was in a more technological city, in a different country many, many, many years ago. So anyway I walk up to these people and start trying to make out what they look like when they turn around and see me.

"Oh my who are you? And why don't you have any clothes on?" says the mother.

"Oh my name is Kiri. I've been living in the forest for 15 years now, because my parents abandoned me long ago. I was wondering if maybe I could just get some clothes and then I will leave." I said innocently.

"Oh you poor thing. I'm sorry about your parents. Why don't you come live with us? We have another room to spare. I'm sure we can get along well. We have clothes and food if you need them. This town is really poor but I'm sure we can manage. Oh and my name is Helen. Nice to meet you." Said the mother.

"Oh thank you. I really appreciate this. I hope we can get along well, and have a nice stay. I won't bother you too much so please look after me." I said with a smile.

Then I walked into the house and they started taking care of me. We had lots of fun together. It seemed to be very peaceful. They still hadn't figured out who I was. I helped them a lot, saving them from monsters, playing with the kids, and helping in the kitchen. It was peaceful until that fateful day when the really found out who I was.


	3. Chapter 3

It was in the afternoon 7 months later that they found out. It was a normal day, and I was wearing a short kimono. It was up to about my knees and very silky. It was gray with a black band around it, and it hugged my body well. Sure it showed how big my boobs were but that's how I always liked my clothing. Maybe fox instincts? It's in my nature to dress skimpishly, though I always wondered why. I think maybe because foxes try to lure in their prey with good looks and intelligence, and since I am in truth a fox that is why I dress like this? Well it doesn't really matter to me anyway. I was walking in my village in any case talking to the local people when out of the blue a woman screamed and I, being the idiot I am, charged forward to attack the offender. It turned out to be an ogre and though it took a little more effort than I usually put in fighting creature I killed it. My family came then asked what had happened.

I replied "I was helping this woman. An ogre attacked her so I killed it."

I leaned in then and said to the woman, "are you all right? I hope it didn't hurt you."

The response she said to me shocked and surprised me and everyone around me, "get away from me you demon. Don't come any closer. I don't want to die!" she said her face white, and eyes dead.

My face was frozen with shock. How this woman I just saved could say something like that? What did I ever do to her?! WHY DID MY LIFE HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?!

The villagers we shocked too and said to me, "how could you do this? We thought you were just a normal human. Get out of our village now you traitor!"

I knew this would happen by why did it have to be so soon? I really hate this part of me. Why couldn't I live like a normal human, why did I have to be born like this?

I turned to the family that took me in and said with a grief stricken face, "Will you also abandon me? Will you shame me into a corner and never talk to me again?"

The just looked at me with fear, too shocked to say anything.

"Hey hey why behave so meanly to her? just because she's a beast doesn't mean she has feelings." Said this young looking boy, about my age.

"She is a beast as you say if we treat her differently then she will just destroy us just like before." said the dead eyed woman.

I looked away then and ran into the forest. I let my animal instincts take over then, since I can't actually transform into an animal I looked weird. But that doesn't mean I don't act like an animal at times. Though I look human I just let go any human attachments and essentially turn into a fox. With ancient sadness I depart my home town, and run as far as I can until that fateful day I may again go back, and this time actually stay and not leave ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few weeks now and I am somewhere in between the land of the ichibi and my own. It's been a while since I've been out of my own country, so I wonder what's been happening. I stand up, in human mode again to look at my surroundings. Trees, trees, and then even more trees. This is always the curse of the tailed beasts. Always have to hide in the forest. It's light out so, but a bit hot so I think it's the middle of the day. No way to tell though. Since there are no time devices we specifically use to tell what time it is. Not like we, the tailed beasts, would need it anyway. Since everyone fears and hates us.

Wondering where everyone is I start to recall how everyone looks like and what countries they live in.

The Ichibi is a raccoon, very slender, with black hair, and you can see on his skin he has white stripes. He seems to be very grumpy during the day, and is pretty short, but he seems to have a keen since of sound.

The nibi is a cat. She has blonde hair and is very skinny. Very stealthy, like a cat. She has very lithe movements, and can pounce at any minute; usually put into two braids her long hair looks flowing. She is very happy person, despite being a beast. She seems to be the most positive of the tails, although when she gets serious she can be scary.

The sanbi is a turtle. She is very shy, and a bit slow. She is constantly hanging out with the two tails, since other than me we are the only girls. She is very cute with black hair and a shell like body. She is also the only one that I can communicate when everyone is in animal mode, since we use to hang out a lot. She is a very nice person, but she is very timid when meeting new people. She doesn't get serious about a fight, but if she has to she will.

The yonbi is a monkey. He is a bit active at times, and then sometimes he is like an old man, grouchy and rude. He has brown spiky hair, and a very loud voice. He likes to jump around a lot on trees, swinging on branches at times. He's very old looking. Crazy old cook. Something wrong with his brain I swear.

The Gobi is a weird mixture of a dolphin and a horse. He likes to be very cool, with dark black silky hair and a cool demeanor. He always seems calm, but when he is angry, he's dangerous. He likes to carry around a pipe and smoke some kind of water substance with it. But when he needs to defend he can use the pipe as a weapon.

The rokubi is a slug. Very big and bald he's very slow and kind of slimy. He talks really weird, and doesn't tend talk because of that. When he gets serious though he can be a bomb. Blowing up whole forests with his fat belly, and leaving slime everywhere.

The Shichibi is an armored beetle. Weird right? In his beast mode it looks kind of like a really big gladiator kind of bug. He likes to act cool, and he hangs out with the Gobi. He likes quiet and he also has silky black hair, but it's styled differently. The Gobi has it in his face. Shichibi has it near but not in his face. He has squinty eyes too. He can control stuff with his mind, so it can be really helpful at times. Then other times it's really annoying. When he gets serious he could probably blow up a whole entire city.

Finally the Hachibi is an ox with octopus legs. In animal mode he is only an ox, because the octopus is only because he has eight tails. He's very relaxed, but when he is serious he could blow up an entire country. He doesn't get ticked off easily, but if he does then you better get the hell out of there. He likes to talk to me occasionally, since we are the 8 and 9 tails, and we're really powerful, but I haven't seen him in a while.

And then there is me. Named kiri, have a hot body, and tend to be interactive with humans. I know I shouldn't but it's my nature I guess. I don't have an animal form likes the others, but I have a humanoid mode, which no one else has. It comes in handy a lot more than they having their animal mode, so I'm lucky I guess. Back in the far past when the beasts attacked I always tried my hardest not to hurt humans. It worked, but no one trusted us after that. The master who created us put the other beasts to different countries, and I, he put to sleep. I woke up many decades after and began to train my beast human mode, because I didn't want anyone hurt because of me again. And I've finally mastered it after all these years. I'm glad I did too so now I don't have to be so powerful that I could destroy everything around me.

I continue to walk in the forest trying to find the ichibi.


	5. Chapter 5

There is a dark cave somewhere off in the distance. I never enter that cave, because it is where everyone else meets. And you have to be in animal form to get into the cave in any case.

_There is a dull echo inside the cave. This is where the tailed beasts one through eight gather. There is a rough voice that calls out in the darkness._

"Ok so what are we going to do with kiri? She's stirring up some trouble." Says the rough deep voice.

"Well I say we just leave her alone and just let her do her stuff. She knows more pain than any of us." Say a feline voice.

"I think we should do something about that though. Kiri is very wise but she also can be foolish. She's a fox. Something is going to go wrong if we don't interfere." Says a squeaky man voice.

"Well I think this is just pointless. She's the strongest of us all. It's not like she'll listen to us anyway. Especially if it involves humans. She cares to much for them." Says a bored voice.

"if we don't do something she will ruin everything that we have worked at! We must do something!" a cold voice says.

""Yeah Kiri is intelligent but she can't do things by herself. She always is playing with humans. She needs someone to help her at all times." Says a deep throaty voice.

"So do we agree that something needs to be done?" says the rough deep voice.

"Kiri is kind and compassionate. I don't think she would try to harm any of us." Says a timid voice.

"Shut up three. We don't need to hear how you worship kiri." Says all but the feline and deep voice.

"Hey don't hate on three. She really likes Kiri and I respect that. Just because all of you are more powerful doesn't mean you can boss people around." Says the feline voice.

"Yes but the points stands that Kiri is doing something that may be trouble to us. Say I if you think something should be done." Says the deep voice.

"I." says all but the feline and timid.

"I'll go and see her. She's in my country anyway. So I might as well talk with her while she's there." Says a new voice. One that is deep but childish.

"Alright one. You may go and talk to Kiri. Just don't do anything stupid." Says the deep voice.

"Nah I'd never. Kiri is after all the strongest one. Even if she doesn't act like it."


End file.
